Warrior cats: One shots!
by BittersweetXDInsanity
Summary: Hello my lovely readers! I have decided to create this collection of warriors one shots to help satisfy my warrior cats addiction. :D I found a list on the internet of 100 different themes for each chapter, so I'm going to try to do as many as I can! Here is the best part: I want YOU to tell me which ones I should write, and who/what they should be about! So send in those requests!
1. Introduction

Warrior Cats: One shots!  
Introduction  
Hello my lovely readers! So I have decided to create this collection of warriors one shots to help satisfy my warrior cats addiction. :D I found a list on the internet of 100 different themes for each chapter, so I'm going to try to do as many as I can! The themes are as followed (in no specific order):  
1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking peace

6. Break Away

7. Breaking the code

8. Innocence

9. Why?

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Annoyance

15. Silence

16. Confusion

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Forever

21. Celebration

22. Never Ever

23. CRASH!

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Unfair

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Something strange

49. Stripes

50. Trouble

51. Competition

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Trap

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Perfection

62. Miracle

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Prey

67. Awakening

68. Hero

69. Lust (haha)

70. Oops!

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You kidding Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. You are beautiful

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Two legs

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Infection

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Fading

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Gathering

95. What's that smell?

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Here is the best part: I want YOU to tell me which ones I should write, and who/what they should be about! You can make them as depressing, violent, romantic, or hilarious as you want, I just really want requests! For example, if you want a one shot about how much Graystripe loves juicy mice, then you would send in a review with the theme, 'prey (or whichever theme from above you want the one shot to be based on)', which characters you want to be involved, the basic plot (it can be as vague or as detailed as you like), and any other information you feel like including. Remember: be creative! This is for fun, so if you feel like killing off a character you never liked, go ahead. Or if you always wanted Dovewing and Tigerheart to make pretty babies, I can do that too. I'm happy to oblige to any ideas. :D  
Also, each chapter may be rated differently, based on its content. So please, if you're one of my younger readers, I suggest that you avoid any M or T rated chapters.  
So that's it! Send in your requests, my lovelies, so that I can get this party started! WHOOO HOOO!  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own warrior cats, though it would be pretty freak' in awesome if I did. Erin Hunter owns it. Series created by Working Partners limited. :D


	2. Innocence

A/N: Yay! First one shot! I thought I'd start off with a scene that was mentioned, but never truly described in the series. This is my version of what happened when Leafpool gave birth. :DI hope you guys enjoy it!

Innocence ~Leafpool's POV~  
Snowflakes drift on the bitter wind as I cringe in the cold, my sister beside me. The ground is covered by a white blanket, and the fact that it is getting dark makes it even more difficult to travel. Mid leaf bare is not the best season to go for a walk, but then again, Squirrelflight and I are not trudging through the snow for fun. We are here for a reason.  
I turn and look at my sister. Her normally ginger pelt is now white from all of the snowflakes clinging to her fur. My light brown tabby pelt must look the same. "How are you managing, Leafpool? Do you think they will be born soon?" Her green gaze is full of concern and... sympathy? I glance down at my stomach, which is swollen with kits. By the feel of it, two or three. "They will arrive soon." I reply, my voice steadier then I feel. I've been having slight pains ever since we started walking, but I needed to get further away from the hollow. I couldn't give birth there, for my Clanmates don't even know that I'm pregnant. They couldn't know. I'm a medicine cat, who is carrying a WindClan warriors kits. Not even Crowfeather, the father, has a clue. Squirrelflight is the only one who is aware of my secret, because I didn't want there to be any secrecy between us. Plus, I need her. They could come any moment now, and I can't do this on my own. I wish I didn't have too. By the time we reach the dense woods near the lake, the pains in my stomach have increased. With every punch of pain, I'm reminded of all the rules I've broken, all the people I've hurt.

Falling into a forbidden love.

Jab.

Running away with a WindClan cat.

Jab.

Abandoning my Clan, breaking the medicine cat code, Not being there for Cinderpet...

Jab. Jab. Jab.

If that's not enough, I'm about to give birth to half-Clan kits who will probably never be fully accepted by their Clanmates. 'Oh my precious kits. What is going to happen to you when you arrive?' I don't have long to linger on that thought, though, because the pains have become unbearable. I breathe in a shallow gasp of air. "Sq-Squirrelflight, their coming."

Innocence. It's something we all once had, something we took for granted while our lives were simple. I was once innocent, before all the secrets and lies, before Crowfeather, back when all I wanted was to help my Clan by becoming a medicine cat. But innocence is a very delicate thing. It's something so fragile, so pure that just one bad decision, and it's shattered. Once it's taken from you, there's no getting it back. All those sights that cannot be unseen, moments that you can't forget, all those words you wish you never heard; you'll carry those scars forever. I lost my innocence the moment I accepted that I'm in love with Crowfeather. I can't get it back. Now I must decide whether to forever lick my wounds, or to move on. I've chosen not to let my mistakes ruin my love ones lives. And as I lay in the cold snow, my three beautiful newborn kits snuggled against me for warmth, I realize my biggest sin: I don't regret falling in love and having these kits. Of course, I wish it could have been under different circumstances. I wish that being a mother wasn't against the medicine cat code, I REALLY wish Cinderpelt didn't have to die, and more then anything I wish that Crowfeather could be here right now to see the tiny miracles that our love has produced. But not for a second will I ever see my kits as a mistake.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as one of them, the littlest, starts to cry. I bend down and start to lick his gray tabby pelt backwards, bringing heat into his tiny pelt. His brother and sister are paying little attention as they start suckling, not concerned as to why their brother is crying. The little black she-cat stays in her spot, not uttering a single meow. Meanwhile, the biggest Tom, a golden tabby, suddenly let out a yowl, as if letting the whole forest know that he had arrived. Squirrelflight let out a mrrow of amusement before stating, "He sounds like a roaring lion."

I look down at him in thought. "Then he shall be named Lionkit." My sister nodded her head before saying, "They really are fine kits, Leafpool. I was a little worried about the tinniest one, but they all seem to be healthy." Squirrelflight paused for a second, as if not sure of her words. "I am proud to be their kin." I give my sister a weak purr, before continuing with the task of keeping the kits warm.

"So have you thought of what you are going to name the others yet?" She tilted her head to the side "Well..." I stated, examining them carefully. "I want to name the she-cat Hollykit, and for the little Tom..." I bend down and nudge his little gray-tabby body. As I do, he lets out a short mew, which almost sounds like a chirp. I'm taken aback by how much he resembles his father. "...Jaykit." I mew. 'I think Crowfeather would like that.'

The snow storm has almost stoped; now only a few snowflakes are still floating in the sky. The white woods are like a dream from StarClan. "So where do we go from here?" Squirrelflight asks in a quite, yet intense mew. I look out across the crystallized lake, a surge of hope flowing through me. My life may have lost it's purity, but my Kits are still innocent. It's up to me to make sure their lives stay simple and happy. Even if I have to sacrifice raising them, and being a true mother. Even if it means living under a veil of lies, it will be worth it if my precious kits are safe. What I am about to request will change everything. But I have to do something, anything to keep these tiny lives protected from the truth. I take a deep breath, summoning what little strength I have left to look my sister in the eye and find the words I need to speak.

"Squirrelflight, there is something important I need to ask of you..."

A/N: Awwww... I felt so mushy writing this one shot. Poor Leafpool. :( ANYWAYS... send in your requests! Like I said before, I'll write whatever you guys want! :) -BittersweetXDInsanity


	3. Obsession to Insanity

A/N: Fancy seeing you again! Thanks for coming back for more ;D This chapter is a mix of the themes, 'Obsession' and 'Insanity'. Unlike most people, I think Ashfur is a babe. He was really misunderstood throughout the series, so I wanted to do a one shot where he is explaining himself. This was an experiment for me, and I found that it was entertaining to write. :P Anyways, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the Warriors series. All rights belong to Erin Hunter, and Working Partners Limited.

Obsession to Insanity ~Ashfur's POV~ Many cats have different theories of what happened to me. Most claim I was murdered by a rogue, some think I fell into the stream and drown, a few even believe I threw myself into my own watery grave, dying in the name of insanity. But the ones who think that are fools. Is it really that insane to love someone so much, that it hurts? Is it really that wrong to want them to feel the same pain?  
The story of my tragic demise began with a beautiful ginger she-cat, who's green eyes could melt a heart full of hatred. Everything about her, the way she walked, the way she could take control, the way she meowed my name. It was like I was under her spell, and all I wanted to do was make her happy. So thats what I did. I devoted every minute of my spare time observing Squirrelflight, just getting to know what made her laugh, and what got under her fur. For a while, it worked. We went on lots of patrols together, and even though we didn't get much one-on-on time, it was alright. I was okay with admiring her from a distance. Until Brambleclaw came along. Him and Squirrelflight spent a lot of alone time together on the great journey, and I had to watch as they bonded over silly little things. I thought this was a bad thing at first, them growing close. But once the Clans arrived at the lake territories, it worked out in my favor. You see, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had a fallout, so I took the chance to get closer to her. I was her shoulder to cry on, the one that was there for her when she didn't want to be alone. We hunted together, shared tongues (talked), and for the first time in a long time, I was filled with was happy, therefore I was as well. Nothing else mattered, because I thought we were in love. I was wrong. It turned out that Squirrelflight was still infatuated with Brambleclaw. She told me that she was sorry, and that StarClan had destined her and Brambleclaw together. After moons of leading me on, she decided that I wasn't good enough. And for that I despised her. Or at least I tried. I spent moons ignoring her, and meowing snide remarks when she passed by. But I could never truly hate her, for she was my true love, my obsession. Every inch of my body still ached for her, which only made me want to hurt her more. So my obsession changed. Instead of living for her love, I became living for revenge. More then anything, I wanted her to regret choosing Brambleclaw over me.  
Let me get something straight: I never hated Brambleclaw. Sure, I was jealous that he won Squirrelflight's heart instead of me, but I never DESPISED him. It wasn't his fault that he got put under her spell, stuck in the same trance as me. No, my feud was with Squirrelflight. The fire of my hatred burned only for her, and when she had those kits, it only fed the flame. I tried different ways of revenge. At first, I focused on directly hurting her. But I couldn't. Eventually, I moved on to the next best thing: hurting the ones she loves. When I look back on it now, I can't believe how stupid I was. I hurt so many people. My eyes were clouded by hatred, my heart broken, my mind poisoned. I even tried to kill Firestar by telling Hawkfrost about that fox trap, and he would have died if Brambleclaw didn't kill his brother to save ThunderClan's leader. Then there was the fire...

It was moons ago now, but it feels like it's only been a couple of sunrises. My eyes were filled with fury, reflecting the orange and red from the fire. I had watched as Squirrelflight begged me to save her kits from the flames. She would have thanked me, I could have forgiven her... But at the time, my judgment was clouded by resentment. I remember thinking that those kits should have been mine, not Brambleclaw's. But no, she left me.

"Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop," Squirrelflight had hissed, desperation in her voice. "Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate now, not yours. You can't keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be." If I had any heart left to break, it would have shattered after that. She didn't understand. She never did. I could have killed her and the kits in that moment if I wanted to. But I didn't.

"My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight. It always had been."My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to think of what to say. But I had no words, only anguish.

"All this was moons ago. Ashfur, I had no idea you were still upset." Squirrelflight's voice sounded puzzled. I thought she might try to escape, but she didn't. She stayed by her kits, wanting to protect them. Just like the Squirrelflight I both love and hate.

"Upset?" My eyes were like daggers, burning hotter then the flames. "I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood…" I remember her saying something after that, but I can't recall her exact words. I couldn't think straight. What caused me to remember was Squirrelflight saying, "If you really want to hurt me, you'll have to find a better way than that. They are not my kits."

For a second, I felt like I was free falling through the skypelt. "Liar." I spat. I didn't believe her at first. I thought that she was making a desperate attempt to save herself and the kits.

"Think about, Ashfur." She pleaded for me to listen. "Did you see me give birth? Did I ever nurse them? I didn't, because they aren't mine." I thought about it for a second. What she said did kind of make sense. My sister, Ferncloud, had to nurse the kits because Squirrelflight's milk never came. And no one ever saw her give birth to them. I spat out a reply without even thinking.

"I'll let these cats—whomever they belong to—live. But your suffering has only just begun." Then I ran away from the hollow, trying not to look back at the burning wreckage I left behind. I was ashamed of myself. I could never have really killed those innocent kits. I may have wanted Squirrelflight to suffer, but I wasn't insane. Yet that empty promise I made, to tell everyone that the kits aren't hers, was what killed me in the end.

My tragic demise started and ended with a pair of green eyes. I was walking around the WindClan boarder, the night of the gathering, when I was attacked. I was sitting by the rushing stream, trying to sort out my thoughts about the gathering. Suddenly, the hair on my neck raised as I sensed another presence near by. I turned quickly, half-hoping it was Squirrelfllight, only to see that it was Hollyleaf. I looked deep into her eyes, so closely resembling the She-cat that pretended to be her mother. There was so much desperation, so much hatred in her green orbs... It reminded me of myself.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as I felt myself being pinned to the ground. I flailed my paws helplessly, trying to make contact with her body, but my attempts were useless. Even though I was much more of an experienced warrior, Hollyleaf had the element of surprise to use as an advantaged. I was no match. She leaned down so close, that I could feel her black fur tickling my ear.

"You deserve to die. I'm doing this to protect my litter mates, and ThunderClan." She put a razor sharp claw to my throat, an in that moment, I knew she was going to kill me. But I didn't fight back. Maybe I didn't want to tell Squirrelflight's secret. Maybe, even after all that time, I was still wanting Squirrelflight to feel affection for me, not pain. Or perhaps I was crazy, and wanted to be put out of mymisery.

I looked up at the stars and said my last goodbyes to my Clan, the lake, and to my life. It's strange. I spent my whole life blind, bloody, and broken, always wanting what I couldn't have. I never stopped to enjoy the simple things in life. Yet when faced with death, that's the only thing I wanted to do. I wished to tell Ferncloud that I'm proud to be her littermate. I wished I wasn't always so jealous of her for having a mate and kits. I wanted to fight for my Clan, do all the things that never mattered before. But I can't.

With one swift movement, Hollyleaf had slit my throat, letting what was left of my life flood out of me. The last thingI felt was bitter cold water rushing over my body.I had watched Hollyleaf walk away, before the current of the stream pulled me under. When I finally closed my eyes, giving in to the lull of death, I saw Squirrelflight. And even after I died, the beautiful ginger she-cat, who's green eyes could melt a heart full of hatred, haunted me.

So that's how I got here, in StarClan. I don't remember waking up, or arriving in this heavenly place. To be honest, I didn't think I would go to StarClan, to walk with my ancestors in the night sky. I had committed to many crimes, broken the code, I was anything but I guess that's not up for me to judge, or any other cat for that matter. What I do know is I was wrong. Now that the veil of hatred that was blinding me for so long has been lifted, I am a free spirt. I am able to run, hunt, and lounge in the sun to my hearts content. I'm able to enjoy all the little things that I ignored during my life. I may not be able to play with Ferncloud's kits or protect her, but I watch over them from my place in the stars.

So is it really that crazy to love someone so much, that it hurts? Is it really that wrong to want them to feel the same pain? Am I really insane? I don't know the answers, nor do the cats that believe they do. The truth will continue to elude them, just as it did for me. But let me tell you this: being insane and being in love are one and the same. XXX

A/N: Wow, that took a lot longer then I expected it too! I hope you enjoyed my version of Ashfur's story. :DP.S. SEND IN REQUESTS! If you take the time to review and tell me what you want to read, I PROMISE I will get a one shot written for you. :) Please note: If you want me to write a one shot for your own original characters, then I will need a little bit more information, like what their personalities are like, what Clan they belong to, appearances, exc... Otherwise, I won't be able to write it! Sorry, Crescentbeam. I'd love to write your one shot, but I need more information. Thanks for understanding. Oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRESCENTBEAM! :p -BittersweetXDInsanity


	4. Seeing Red

A/N: Ok, this request was from Icefeather. :) Icefether wanted a fic about Brambleclaw thinking about Hawkfrost's death, Brambleclaw loving Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw talking about how having his father's looks have affected his life. So I tried to combine all of those ideas into 'Seeing Red'. Thank-you, Icefeather, for giving me all those great ideas and reviewing on every chapter so far. I will be sure to use your other requests some of my other one shots. :D Now, let's get started! 

Seeing Red

The moonlight was concealed behind thick clouds as a large tabby Tom-cat stalked through the woods. Silhouettes of birds and other prey came alive in the black night, quickly scattering in every direction as the dark tabby passed by. But his attention wasn't focused on fresh kill as he continued his trek through the thinning undergrowth, paw step after paw step. Eventually he came to a halt, pausing at a particularly marshy area down by the lake. But the body of water that lay before him was anything but familiar, for it was not water at all. Stretching as far as the tom could see, was an ocean of red. Blood.  
He quickly turned away, only to see that the marsh was soaked in crimson as well. The tabby wanted to run away as far as his paws would take him. But he didn't. Something was compelling him to move further into the weeds, only to find his worst fear. There, concealed by reeds, was his brother, Hawkfrost. The dead Tom had claw marks down his flanks, and a clean gash to the throat, meaning he was killed by experienced claws. The living brother continued past the limp body, fearing that what he might find may be even more disturbing than Hawkfrost's dead blue eyes. His fears were justified.

Just beyond Hawkfrost, stuck in a hidden fox trap, was a ginger cat. Except this time, it wasn't his clan leader, Firestar. It was a beautiful she-cat, whose coat was the color of leaf fall. The one cat that Brambleclaw loved and treasured over anyone else. Squirrelflight.

That's the last thing he saw before his world went black, drowning in the depths of despair.

***  
Brambleclaw awoke with a start, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He lifted his head from his mossy bed and peered around the warrior's den. He spotted Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Brakenfur... and Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw's eyes rested on her ginger pelt, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She looked so beautiful, and so peaceful, yet he still couldn't get the image of her lifeless eyes out of his mind. 

He sighed as he got up to stretch, knowing that there would be no point in trying to fall back into the arms of slumber. Every night for the past quarter moon, ever since the incident, he couldn't sleep. When he did manage to close his eyes, there was another bloody nightmare waiting for him. So instead, he quietly sneaked out of the den, carful as to not wake up any of his sleeping Clanmates. 

The crisp night breeze felt good on Brambleclaw's fur as he slipped out of the hollow, still anxious from his lingering dream. 'Why am I so paranoid?' he asked himself while he snaked his way further into ThunderClan's territory. It had only been his second day of being ThunderClan's new deputy when he had found Firestar stuck in a fox trap with Hawkfrost looming over him. Brambleclaw could still hear his brothers demanding words as Hawkfrost commanded him to kill Firestar. Of course, Brambleclaw didn't take his Clan leaders life. Instead, he was forced to slaughter his own brother.  
Brambleclaw took off running as he remembered the sight of Hawkfrost's blood spilling onto the marshy ground. He didn't want to do it. But he had too, for the sake of Firestar and for the good of his Clan. Even if it meant Staining his paws red. 

He kept racing until he felt far enough away from the cats that never trusted him, the clan that always judged him because his father was Tigerstar. They didn't think it was fair that he got chosen for deputy even though he didn't have an apprentice yet. Or maybe they just don't like the idea that one of Tigerstar's kin may be leading ThunderClan in the future.  
_How am I supposed to prove that I'm not a murder, when I killed my own brother_?

Brambleclaw ran a little bit further until he finally came to a halt at the lake. The moon shown like a spotlight, reflecting a silver glow across the calm water. There was one cat that believed in him, even though she had hesitated at first. Squirrelflight. They had their ups and downs, just like any relationship. But they always made it through together. She was so intelligent, so skilled, and she was a born leader. Everything about her made him so much better; he hated the idea that he may somehow make her worse. 

Brambleclaw looked into the shimmering lake, his reflection staring back at him. He did look a lot like his over ambitious father. They both had dark brown tabby pelts and unusually long front claws. Brambleclaw took one last glance at his refection before he struck his paw across it, splashing apart the water and sending tiny ripples across the crystal surface.

He didn't want to see himself as his father. He just wanted to be himself, the one thing he asked StarClan to give him. Yet as he stalked back towards the hollow, the rising sun leaving streaks of crimson across the sky, he asked StarClan another question: _Will I ever stop seeing red?_

A/N: I feel so horrible for Brambleclaw! The path StarClan chose for him to walk was so treacherous. :( I'm really surprised I haven't gotten any lovey/dovey requests yet! I really feel like writing some romance... Keep those reviews flowing in, my lovelies! -BittersweetXDInsanity


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello my lovelies! Long-time, no read! I have been super busy now that school has started. I know, no excuses, but I have to type everything I write on my ipod, then go to the library so I can upload it to word perfect and then onto so I can publish it. Unfortunately, I can't always update as frequently as I would like. Also, I regret to inform you that I will no longer be taking one shot requests for your own original characters. I'm sorry, but it is just too stressful much for me. In the future, I may make a one shot collection where I do OC requests, but for now I would like to stick to the characters in the books. :D

But I promise that this one shot collection will NEVER be discontinued. As long as I continue to get one shot requests, then I will continue to write, no matter how busy I get! :D I live for my fans, and I will not let you down! I will be doing all the requests I get, as long as they are not OC's. The next one shot will be uploaded by Friday, so keep your eyes open. It includes a lot more romance then my previse works. ;) Continue sending in those requests, and I will pop out a one shot for you as quick as I can! WHOOOOO HOOOO!

-BittersweetXDInsanity


	6. Love (Part One)

A/N: As promised, here is the next oneshot! Thanks for your patience, I promise that next time it won't take so long. :) This request was from Snowjay102, who wanted to read some Dovewing and Tigerheart (and Bumblestripe) Romance! And to make it up to you, Snowjay102, for having to wait so long, I made this oneshot a twoshot! The second part will be posted very soon, for it is already written. ANYWAYS! Let's get to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own warrior cats, though it would be pretty freak'in awesome if I did. Erin Hunter owns the characters. Series created by Working Partners limited. :D

*Note: this takes place after the forgotten warrior, but before the last Hope*

Love (Dovewing's P.O.V)

Part One

The sound of a mouse scurrying through the leaves overwhelms my senses as I stalk through the woods. The morning I lower my slender body to the ground as I sneak further into the undergrowth, carful not to make a sound. I tweak my ears, checking to make sure that the mouse hasn't sensed my presence and ran off. But it is still there, as loud as ever. I scan the leaves, spotting it nibbling at some kind of nut, clearly more focused on food then on becoming prey.

I lift my hind quarters in the air, forming into a familiar hunter's crouch. I don't even blink as my green gaze focusses on the prey, my legs prepared to spring. _On the count of three. One... Two..._

"Hi Dovewing!" Bumblestripe bursts out of the bushes just as I am about to leap. The mouse drops it's nut and scampers away before I can capture it. I turn and face Bumblestripe, an irritated look on my face.

"Mouse dung! You scared the prey I was stalking!" I spat, frustrated that I had missed a perfect catch. Bumblestripe's happy demeanor quickly changes to a look of dismay.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were hunting. I mean, I wouldn't have barged in if I had have known... Sorry!" He gives his striped-gray pelt a self-conscience lick, clearly embaressed by my outburst.

"It's no big deal. I overreacted. Anyways, what can I help you with?" I ask, taking a step forward.

"Um... I just thought I'd ask if you want to go for a walk. But if you're busy hunting, I totally understand." He opens his mouth as if he is going to continue talking, but no words come out.

I don't really feel like going for a walk with Bumblestripe. I want to continue hunting, the one time where I can focus on catching prey, and not having to think of anything else. Things like the prophecy, the dark forest, and my powers. Besides, everyone is always telling me about how much Bumblestripe likes me, and I have no interest in taking a mate. At least not now. Not when the weight of all four clans is resting on Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and my shoulders. Especially not after Tigerheart...

But I feel bad after snapping at Bumblestripe earlier, and I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ok. Maybe we might be able to catch some prey as well." I try to look happy, but my purring sounds forced.

Bumblestripe immediately brightens, as if I had told him that he was the most skillful warrior in all of the clans. He starts to purr, clearly oblivious to how strained my joy is.

"Great! Then let's go." Bumblestripe says as he leads the way through the woods, while I trail slightly behind him, trying to look pleased.

The walk is awkward. Bumblestripe avoids eye contact, focusing on the path ahead of him. He doesn't say much ether, just occasional small talk and such. I notice that he keeps twitching his tail, as if he has something to say, but is to nervous to spit it out. So I just keep walking, my eyes strained on the ground.

We're getting close to the ShadowClan border, and I start to feel uncomfortable. It's not that I'm scared of getting attacked. If a ShadowClan warrior was to charge us, Bumblestripe and I could easily take them on. The real reason I feel unease is because a familiar scent is in the air, a scent that smells like pine trees and earth, a scent that belongs to a ShadowClan cat I know all to well.

Tigerheart.

I close my eyes and picture his dark tabby pelt brushing against mine as we raced through the woods, laughing and teasing each other like we always did. I remember everything that happened in the half destroyed two-leg house, and all those times I had to lie to my Clanmates to keep our meetings a secret. I also recall that night where we were just staring at the stars, the night when I realized that what we had was so much more then friendship. I loved him, as much as he loved me.

I knew that it was wrong. It's not like I enjoyed breaking the code, betraying my Clan, and lying to my Clanmates. But I was naive. I didn't consider the impact it would make on our lives. I thought that it was worth all the boundaries we had crossed. Until I now know the pain of what we had done.

But I also know that if I look back into Tigerheart's amber eyes, all the pain will be erased, and I will melt back into his warmth. I'll agree to meet him, and fall in love all over again.

No matter how much I miss him, that can't happen. I have to stay focused, and concentrate on the prophecy. I have to forget all thoughts concerning Tigerheart, his courage, the way he would intertwine his tail with mine...

"Um... Dovewing? Are you alright? Your wandering awfully close to the border..."

Bumblestripe's nervous meow snaps me out of my thoughts, reminding me of his presence.

"I'm fine, I think the heat is getting to me, that's all." The lie slips easily off of my tongue.

Bumblestripe immediately relaxes. "In that case, let's go into the shade over by those big trees." He flicks his tail towards some leafy oak trees. I nod my head and follow him, happy to be away from ShadowClan's territory.

Bumblestripe takes a seat close to the trunk, while I sit down a few tail lengths away. I try to act nonchalant, but I can still smell Tigerheart's earthy scent.

_Is Tigerheart watching me?_

I'm about to cast out my senses to check if he is close by, when Bumblestripe starts to speak.

"Dovewing, there is a reason why I wanted to take a walk with you. There's something I need to tell you."

His amber eyes gaze into mine with an intense passion, and suddenly I realize what he is going to say.

"Bumblestripe-" I try to stop him from speaking, but he continues on.

"Dovewing, I've had feelings for you since I was an apprentice. I have been trying to build up the courage to tell you, and I think that I'm ready now. Dovewing, I lov-"

"Don't say it." I mew.

Bumblestripe instantly recoils, as if I had scratched his heart. "Why?"

I take a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"Because I can't say that I love you too."

At first, he says nothing. He doesn't have to. The pain in his eyes is unmistakable.

"Bumblestripe, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could love you, but... please understand."

Bumblestripe simply stares at me after my lame explanation. I wonder if he is thinking that I'm a total piece of fox-dung.

After a few more heartbeats, he looks me and meows, "If you wish you could love me, then why don't you?"

That's a very good question. Maybe it's because of the prophecy, perhaps I feel that I should be focusing on saving my Clan before I take a mate. Perhaps it's due to the fact that I simply don't have feelings for him. Or maybe it's because my heart already belongs to another.

But of course I can't tell him this. It would only make things worse. So I break away from his gaze and focus on the sounds of the woods.

It feels like moons of silence have passed between us. I want him to be angry, frustrated, ANYTHING but silent.

"You can't tell me why." He states. I look into his amber orbs and nod my head. I expect him to hiss about how he deserves a proper explanation, but he doesn't. His eyes are full of regret and longing, not anger.

"I get it. I love you more then you love me. I just wish there were a way to even the score."

He gets up and takes a few paw steps before continuing. "I really thought that what we had was special."

I want to apologize again, to ask if we could still be friends. But the words that I want to say remain choked in my throat as he walks back to camp.

I know that I've hurt him, but I couldn't tell him that I loved him when I don't. Because the truth is, when his eyes gazed into mine, I didn't feel the sparks that I always felt with Tigerheart. I'm still in love with a cat I can't have.

I'm about to start the long trek back to ThunderClan's camp, when I hear a familiar meow.

"Dovewing, we need to talk."

I turn around slowly and face him. It's the cat that smells like pine trees and earth, the Tom with the dark tabby pelt and Amber eyes. A ShadowClan warrior that I know all to well.

Tigerheart.

XXX

A/N: Duh Duh DUH! How do you like THAT for a plot twist! Poor Bumblestripe, unrequited love sucks. :p

If you are enjoying these oneshots, then send in a request! Just write the theme (you can choose from the list in the first chapter), characters that you want in it, basic plot (optional), and whatever else you think I should know! If you send in a request, I'll complete it no matter how long it takes. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to cook marshmallows. :)

Also, for any reader who follows and favorites, I will read your Fanfictions and leave a review! So get out there and request! YAAAA HOOOOO!

-BittersweetXDInsanity

Marianne ^_^


	7. Love (Part Two)

**A/N: Get ready my lovelies, for here is part two! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks goes out to SnowJay102 for requesting some romance! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: It would be great if I owned warrior cats, But unfortunately I don't. Erin Hunter is the author and owns the characters. Series created by Working Partners limited. :D **

**Love (Dovewing's P.O.V) **

**Part Two**

**Have you ever felt like all you'll ever need in life is just out of reach, as if the one you love is just past your grasp?**

**That's how I felt as I watched Tigerheart step out of the bushes and into the light, his dark tabby pelt glistening with dew. I can feel his amber gaze on me, sending shivers down my spine, but I refuse to look him in the eyes.**

**I have to resist.**

**"How long have you been there?" I meow quietly, but I already know the answer. I could scent him ever since Bumblestripe and I arrived at the border, but I figured it was an old marker. I didn't have a chance to check.**

**Tigerheart takes another step closer to the border between our territories, but he doesn't seem to care. "I have been here long enough to hear you refuse to take Bumblestripe as a mate." His voice is almost apologetic, as if it was his fault that I refused Bumblestripe's love.**

**"What do you want from me?" I hiss, but the words come out more broken then fierce. I remember Bumblestripe's despair-filled eyes, and another wave of guilt washes over me.**

**Tigerheart has one paw on the border, clearly not frightened by my question. "I said we need to talk." His words are full of reason, and it bugs me how calm and collected he is acting, as if he feels completely comfortable in this situation. **

**"I have nothing to say to you." I continue to stare at the ground, hoping that I sound steadier then I feel.**

**Suddenly, Tigerheart's cool demeanor disipears. His muscles clench with pain and anger, and I feel my pelt prickle with dismay.**

**"You have nothing to say? Well, I do." He snaps. "I spent almost every night for the last moon waiting for you at our spot, hoping that you would show up. But you never did. And every time the sun would rise, my heart broke a little more. I want to know how you can walk away from us, and not even care. Just give me a single reasonas to why we can't be together, and I'll leave you alone. But until you tell me, I won't give up on us."**

**"Not even care?" I hiss. "Tigerheart, I didn't give up on us, it's just- you KNOW why we can't be together!" I want to cry out about the prophecy, but for obvious reasons, I can't. So instead I try to calm myself as I nod my head at the marker. "There will always be borders between us."**

**Tigerheart lifts his paw and places it on the other side of the border. "Barriers can be broken."**

**"Our Clans stand between us."**

**"I'll join ThunderClan." There is a hint of amusement in his mischievous meow, and I can't help but feel warm inside. **

**"You're crazy, Tigerheart."**

**"I'm crazy for you, Dovewing." He purrs, taking yet another step towards me before he continues talking. **

**"The only thing that can really keep me from you is yourself. All those problems are just obstacles that we can get past if we stick together. But I need to know that you're all in. I need you to promise that you won't stop loving me like you did before."**

**That's when I do what I promised myself that I wouldn't.**

**I look into his eyes.**

**Immediately, I feel that spark, and the flame that burns inside of me grows. Tigerheart's amber stare is exactly how I remember it; warm, loving, and mischievously mesmerizing. As I hold his amber gaze, I realize how much I've missed him. I need Tigerheart. I love him. **

**I take a deep breath, preparing to say the words I wouldn't let myself admit.**

**"I never stopped loving you, Tigerheart. I never will."**

**I touch my nose against his, suffocating what little space was left between us. We are so close that I can feel his heart beating inside his chest. His fur is puffed up, still damp with the morning dew. It feels so good to be close to him again. It makes me feel like everything is going to be okay again.**

**Of course, I know that this isn't the case. I need to talk to Bumblestripe and try to still be friends. I also have the prophecy to worry about, not to mention how my confession to Tigerheart may have changed my destiny. But all of these problems seem so small when I'm with Tigerheart.**

**I can feel his warm breath tickling my ear as he mews, "I love you too." **

**But all good things must come to an end. I can hear a ThunderClan patrol coming our way, thanks to my enhanced senses. Not like you really need super ears to hear Berrynose's high pitched whining.**

**I sigh as I pull away from Tigerheart, breaking the perfect moment. "Patrol." I state, and he nods his head. Swiftly, he crosses back over onto ShadowClan's territory.**

**"Meet me at moon high, at the usual spot!" He yowls before he takes off into the pine woods, leaving me to watch him pad away.**

**Have you ever felt as if you're on top of the world, like not even the most skilled warriors could defeat you? That is how I feel as I make my way back to ThunderClan's camp, my paws tingling with excitement.**

**XXX**

**A/N: Yay TigerDove! They are one of my many favorite couples. :D**

**I want to give a shout out to all of the readers that have sent in reviews so far! Thanks to xoShybutterflyxo, lavi0123, Snowjay102, Crescent beam, and last but not least, Icefeather, who has reviewed on every one of the one (or two) shots! Also, a big thanks to all of the writers that take the time to read my works. Each and everyone of you are amazing. 3 **

**-BittersweetXDInsanity**


End file.
